


Mr. Caterpillar

by littlekittenaqua



Series: Prince's NSFW fics for special people [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, I rise from my fucking grave with bug fucking, Other, Oviposition, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, bug sex, human/insect, i guess?, it's bug fucking y'all, it's uh, let me liVE IN PEACE, slight bondage?, the uh working title for this was, uhhh what else can I tag this as, uwu oh no mr. caterpillar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenaqua/pseuds/littlekittenaqua
Summary: uwu oh no mr. caterpillaraka Hannah learns why the village wanted this caterpillars gone, but ends up only making more.Request for a good friend





	Mr. Caterpillar

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE YOU, YOU BIG GOOF, DO YOU SEE WHAT I DO FOR YOU?
> 
> Anyways uh, no real comments here
> 
> enjoy the bug fucking
> 
> To find out more about my writing or getting fics written for you check out my tumblr or my twitter!

She had heard that the area was infested, yeah, but Hannah really hadn't been expecting something like this. The forrest was covered in sticky white webs that got stuck in her hair and slipped into her mouth, making her sputter and bat at the air around her, trying to clear the path ahead of her. The village elders had promised a large reward to any adventurer brave enough to try to clear the forrest and the surrounding area of the creatures that had completely taken it over. Really it shouldn't have been that hard of a job, Hannah was strong enough of a fighter to take out any weak creature that came her way, it just happened that these monsters were eerily similar to caterpillars. There bodies were fat and segmented, stubby legs beneath ever chunk, thick heads with sharp mandibles and a wicked-looking spinerette on the end of their bodies, dripping the same shiny white web that was covering the forrest. It looked a bit like cum, if she was being honest, spreading her web-covered fingers apart, seeing how the strands stuck to her skin. It uh... really looked like cum. 

 

 

Shaking the thought from her head, Hannah continued to walk through the forest, slaying the weaker caterpillars she ran into, heading deeper and deeper into their lair. If she took out the queen, or whatever these bugs called their leader, it would be easier to take out the rest, since they wouldn't be repopulating every few minutes. Deeper and deeper in the forrest and the webs only got thicker and thicker, until Hannah was unable to see the actual trees or floor of the forrest, walking on purely web, the area around her and in front of her was nearly completely white, the only different colors being the caterpillars attached to the webs. Behind her, though, were slain caterpillars, blue blood spilled across the once-pristine webs. The webs this deep in the forrest weren't as sticky, enough so that Hannah was able to walk with her heavy boots and not get stuck in the webs.

 

Hannah was accosted by the sound of loud squealing as she broke through a large barrier of web. The strands parted and revealed a young girl, no older than Hannah herself was, restrained to the floor with the webs, a giant caterpillar above her, nearly blocking the view of the woman. From what she could see, however, Hannah could see that she was naked, and the way that her body was rocking was suspicious looking. The caterpillar on top of her was larger than anything Hannah had seen before, it was seven or eight feet long just guessing, and nearly three feet wide, mandibles clicking as its body undulated above the woman, the squealing seeming to come from it. There were other women all around the chamber Hannah had stumbled into, all mounted by caterpillars like the one in front of Hannah. Realizing what was going on, Hannah drew her sword.

 

"Don't worry! I'll save-!" She was cut off by one of the caterpillars raising its spinerette and shooting a mass of web at her hands, rendering her unable to grip the sword enough to wield it. Another mass of webs hit her in the abdomen, sending her flying back, her back hitting the wall of webs hard, knocking the wind out of her. She couldn't even get her breath back before one of the large caterpillars was on her, mandibles clicking as it ripped her clothes off, leaving Hannah completely bare. Its spinerette lifted and shot more webs at Hannah, securing her arms and feet and leaving her absolutely helpless.

 

With its prey secured and unable to fight back, the caterpillar rubbed its head all over Hannah's, messing up her hair and distracting her. It wasn't enough of a distraction for Hannah to not notice the thick appendage that was prodding against her lower body. Risking a look down, Hannah's eyes blew wide as she saw exactly what was pressing against her. She had been correct about what was going on. There was a thick, heavy dick resting against her thighs, bright blue and leaking a viscous purple liquid, spreading it around her skin and, from the motions it was making, trying to find her entrance to thrust into her. Hannah stared in shock as the stubby legs of the caterpillar spread her legs apart and the caterpillar's dick moved to press against her entrance. Before it pushed in, however, the caterpillar opened its mandibles and dribbled a sticky sweet liquid into Hannah's mouth. It waited for a few moments, and Hannah knew why. Her body began feeling droopy and hazy, but also like it was nearly on fire. The heat and desire centered in one place, her now sopping wet entrance, and she couldn't bring herself to care. She wanted to get fucked by this big caterpillar.

 

Thankfully, it either ran out of patience or read her mind, because it wasn't another moment before the caterpillar was shoving the thick appendage into Hannah, ripping a pleasured cry from her. It was so big and so warm, so filling, it felt like she was going to pop, but it was so _good_! Moaning, Hannah tried to move her hips back into the caterpillar, but found that she couldn't move her lower half at all. Oh well. The caterpillar took mercy on her, quickly starting a fast and rough pace, the wet sounds of its dick penetrating her echoing through the cavern they were in. It didn't take long for Hannah's mind to be swamped with bliss, her mouth falling open as she panted and moaned through her rough fucking.

 

Hannah lost track of time and orgasms as she was fucked by the caterpillar, thick globs of the purple liquid dribbling from her with every thrust. Just as she thought she was going to be fucked brainless, the caterpillar stopped, and she felt a thick pressure against her entrance once more. The caterpillar didn't hesitate to shove it inside of her, making her scream as bliss ripped through her body. The thick intrusion slid deeper and deeper inside of her, until Hannah felt it plop into her womb, a heavy thud in her stomach.

 

_It was breeding her._

 

Throwing her head back, Hannah moaned loud and long as the caterpillar shoved what she could only assume was egg after egg inside of her, filling her up and making her stomach distend beneath the webbing. By the time she was completely full, Hannah couldn't tell up from down, dizzy with pleasure and the barest tinge of pain. The caterpillar let out one last long screech before it stilled again and filled her with a flood of warm, thick fluid, pulling out without a care for the deluge of purple cum that gushed from Hannah's now gaping entrance, crawling away from its prey.

 

Hannah could only grin stupidly. This was a lot better than trying to exterminate all of these caterpillars. Poor town was going to get a whole bunch more of them, however.

**Author's Note:**

> To find out more about my writing or getting fics written for you check out my tumblr or my twitter!


End file.
